Minha vida não é a mesma coisa, e eu me alegro
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Iori Yagami recebeu uma noticia muito triste.Só uma amiga pode o ajudar a passar por tudo isso...
1. A morte da minha família

Minha vida não é a mesma coisa, e eu me alegro.

Cap.1:A morte da minha família.

Uma hora depois que terminou o último KOF, alguns dos participantes decidiram ir em diferentes direções, incluindo o time do Iori Yagami decididos a regressar às suas casas, apenas para relaxar durante todo o torneio, mas na chegada, recebe uma chamada muito dolorosa.

(pegando o telefone)

-Perdoe-me, boa noite, eu poderia falar com Iori Yagami?

-É ele,o que deseja?

-Senhor Yagami,boa noite, lamento lhe preocupar a esta hora, mas eu falo do funeral de Hiroshima, para informar-lhe que sua irmã Kizoku tinha morrido.

Após essa noticia, Iori sentiu como se um nó tivesse se formado em sua garganta, depois de tudo, ela era a única pessoa que tinha ao seu lado.

-Como?! Mas quando?! Como morreu?-Pergunta nervoso.

-Ela morreu hoje de madrugada por um ataque cardíaco, lamento muito.

-Muito bem, obrigado.

Depois dessa noticia, o ruivo sentiu como se seu coração se passacem 1000 agulhas, e logo sua irmã que tinha guardado um grande afeto por ele, a pessoa que ele mais amava e que era a única pessoa (para além de seu primo) que considerou como "família", agora, ela esta morta. Apesar dos seus esforços, não podia evitar o derramamento de lágrimas, decidiu dormir para o funeral(embora não podia dormir naquela noite).

No dia seguinte o ruivo chegou com uma roupa que o fez parecer um gotico:Traje todo preto com os olhos entrecerrados pela terrível noite anterior. Ele reencontrarou várias pessoas, e entre elas estava o seu pai (para a qual ele manteve um grande ressentimento pelo tratamento que lhe deu quando pequeno) e seu primo Yuuga, que foi notado que ele tinha sido causa da morte de Kizoku.

-- Olá Yuuga-Disse o ruivo sem grande encorajamento.

-- Iori! (disse o abraçando-o) pensava que você não viria.

-- Mas eu vim.-Disse friamente mesmo sendo abraçado por Yuuga.

Iori foi incapaz de evitar a passagem de um olhar com Zoutou, seu pai, que ao levantar e baixar a cabeça em sinal de saudação. Zoutou sempre havia uma maneira de reagir indiferente a todas as situações, algo que Iori não gostava, e o que é pior, algo que tinham herdado de seu pai.

Depois de alguns instantes, começou a cerimônia, em alguns mometos, Iori e Yuuga pareciam muito tristes, de uma forma que nem poderia evitar de derramar lágrimas. Após o enterro. Zoutou pediu para falar com Iori em um setor privado.

-- Como sempre cheio de segredos, "pai". -Iori disse em um tom muito sarcástico.

-- Tem que saber isso. A morte de sua irmã não foi normal.-Disse Zoutou.

-- É serio?-Disse em um tom muito sarcástico-Não me parece nada incomum que uma adolecente de 16 anos de idade morra de um ataque cardíaco na madrugada depois que, nas suas análises apareceu como se ela não tivesse uma única lesão no coração.

Nessa altura Zoutou estava enfurecido, porque ele sempre anda descontente com o sarcasmo de seu filho que descreveu como desnecessário.

-- Basta!Só escute!

Iori apenas permaneceu calado para ouvir o seu pai.

-- A morte de sua irmã, é por causa do nosso relacionamento com o orochi, e não poderemos escapar da morte.

--Morreremos de forma tão natural?-Iori pergunta surpreso

-- Não é assim, cada um vai morrer de uma forma determinada, a nossa morte é tão brusca que o único sinal de que temos de ver isso, é a cor da chama, na verdade, eu sugiro que você observe a sua agora.

Iori imediatamente acende uma chama em sua mão direita, e foi surpreendido ao ver como tinham mudado para uma cor preta e, em seguida, ele percebeu que estava perto de sua morte.

-- O que eu posso fazer sobre isso?

-- Nada, morrera, não têm outra opção.

Após isso, Iori decidiu que voltaria para a sua casa, mas não antes de dizer adeus a Yuuga (que eu considero uma despedida muito longa).

Depois de chegar a seu apartamento, o ruivo vai para o seu quarto e começa a pensar em como tinha perdido sua vida, aparentemente ele não tem mais do que alguns meses, talvez um ano de vida.

-- Talvez eu meressa aquilo por que, afinal de contas, eu não era a melhor pessoa, eu só lamento não ter vivido de uma maneira melhor.

No final disse para si próprio, é Iori estava profundamente adormecido...

continua...


	2. Por que você fez isso?

Cap.2:Por que você fez isso?

Era 12:00, na parte da tarde, em Downtown foi um dia nublado e muito frio, a visibilidade era quase inexistente, mas ao longe uma mulher aparentemente 18 anos, com um cabelo azul com rabo de cavalo(parece que ela estava muito distraída).Leona heidern foi retornando a partir de sua última aparição no KOF. Ela estava caminhando ao longo de uma calçada pensando no feriado que vinha aproximando-se e não sabia o que fazer.Ela foi atravesando a rua e continuou a pensar.

-- "Talvez viajando por alguns dias, ou talvez permanecer em casa, a verdade, desde que o torneio começou eu não apareci mais lá..."

-- Cuidado!

Leona foi empurrada para a outra calçada. Ela não sabia o que tinha se passado, só na virada viu o que tinha ocorrido. Estando do outro lado da rua não percebeu que estava prestes a ser atropelada por um ônibus. Após o choque ela decidiu se aproximar e ver quem foi a pessoa que a salvou. Grande foi a surpresa dela ao ver um tipo de cabelo vermelho jogado no chão e totalmente coberto com sangue, com uma jaqueta preta que tinha uma bela lua.

-- Mas é o Yagami! Porque ele fez isso? Eu não entendo...

Minutos depois chegou uma ambulância que levou o ruivo para o hospital na cidade, onde foi operado para parar a hemorragia.

Na sala de espera, Leona ficou muito confusa com tudo o que passo.

-- Por que ele me salvou? Não compreendo...,mas agora tudo o que quero é lhe agradecer, se ele sobreviver.

2 horas mais tarde, um médico saiu da sala de emergência e se aproxima de Leona,que parecia muito cansada.

-- Você é Leona heidern?

-- Sim. Como ele esta?

-- Foi muito dificil, mas com cuidados especiais ele ficara bem, ele ficara em observação.

-- Eu posso ir ve-lo?

--Certo, mas não o acorde,ele teve uma cirurgia muito intensa.

-- Obrigada.

Quando terminou isto, Leona foi caminhando para a sala onde esta Iori. Ela não apagava a imagem do ruivo que estava totalmente jogado no chão e coberto com sangue.

-- É uma sorte que não aconteça a "revolta do sangue", mas ... agora não a tempo para pensar sobre isso neste momento,só quero apenas lhe agradecer. Niguém nunca se sacrificou por mim desta maneira, seria algo terrível se ele morresse, ele quase morreu por minha culpa, seria um terrível fardo na minha consciência.

Quando chegou ao quarto do Iori, Leona caminhou para a cama onde o ruivo estava, pegou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado da cama.

-- Por que você fez isso? Quase perde a vida ao tentar me salvar, eu não vou ter como te retribuir, estou grata a você, agora eu só posso é agradecer-lhe, salvou minha vida, uma vida pouco valioso. .. ja, ja, penso que é mais fácil de falar com alguém quando este esta inconciente, mas no final como eu disse, não vou ter como te pagar, por agora apenas espero que se recupere.

Ao dizer isto, Leona deita-se junto dele e disse apenas:

-- Agora só me ... interessa ... é ... ficar ...

Sem perceber, Leona caiu adormecida ao lado de Iori, afinal eram 21:00 horas da noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Iori acordou um pouco de dor, aparentemente os efeitos de anestesia haviam desaparecido e ele percebeu que ao seu lado estava(ainda adormecida) Leona. No início foi surpreendido ao ver alguém como Leona próximo a ele, afinal, Leona não era do tipo de pessoa que suspende sua noite para ficar no hospital. Logo Leona começou a despertar e foi surpreendido ao ver que Iori já estava acordado.

-- Bom dia.-Iori disse com um tom levemente sarcástico

-- Iori, bo ... bom dia-Leona foi incapaz de evitar que gaguejasse.E logo se levanta.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Iori.

-- Bom ... Pois bem, é o mínimo que pode fazer depois do que você fez por mim, sinto que te devo, obrigada, muito obrigada.

-- Você não tem que me agradecer.

-- Mas uma coisa que eu queria perguntar uma vez que o incidente aconteceu.

-- O que é?

--Por que você estava daquele jeito?

-- Não sei, é melhor esquecer ...

-- Por favor, diga-me.

-- Esque ... 2 dias atrás me informaram que minha irmã tinha morrido. Apenas com 16 anos morreu de uma parada cardíaca. Após o funeral meu pai disse-me que em breve morrerei, e que me restava apenas alguns meses, talvez um ano.

-- Isso é terrível. -Disse Leona.

-- É pior de tudo é que até agora eu estou percebendo que minha vida foi desperdiçada em um meta absurda, me tornei um monstro e agora vou pagar.

-- Mas...,por que me salvou?

-- Eu te salvei como uma forma de tentar corrigir tudo. Além do mais, odiaria ver alguém morrer na minha frente.

Ela abre um meio sorriso, no qual, Iori fica feliz em vela sorrindo, mesmo não demostrando isso.Mas logo ela entristece.

-- O que ouve? -Pergunta Iori.

-- Então você vai morrer.

-- Sim

-- Mas porquê?

-- Por causa do pacto que minha família fez com o Orochi.

-- Mas se você morrer, isso significa que eu também morrerei, afinal também tenho essa maldição.

-- Não, porque a minha família fez isso diretamente com orochi, você não está incluída nisso.

-- Que triste.

Um silêncio foi formado no quarto, que foi quebrado apenas pelo canto dos pássaros.

-- ...Como você se sente?

-- Uma pequena ferida, mas melhor do que ontem.

-- Sim, depois que sarar o resto, você estara melhor.

Iori foi surpreendido pelo fato de alguém como Leona se preocupar tanto assim e é raro de ver que ela sorriu ao falar com ele.

-- O que esta pensando? - pergunta Leona.

-- Diga-me, por que ficou aqui a noite toda comigo?

-- Bem ... eu não poderia deixar você sozinho.

-- Obrigado.

-- Você não tem nada que agradecer, eu e que devo lhe agradeçer por salvar a minha vida.

-- Não foi nada, apenas tentei salvar uma vida mais valiosa do que a minha.

--"Mais valiosa do que a sua vida? - Pensou Leona-Iori acredita que a minha vida é mais valioso do que a dele?"

-- Mesmo assim, muito obrigado.

-- Pois bem ... tenho que ir.

-- Sim. Cuide-se.

-- Obrigada,até.

Após isto, Leona vai para casa, e na estrada começou a pensar em tantas coisas que ocorreu entre eles, ela percebeu que havia gasto muito tempo com Iori, mas não sábia porque, mesmo que já havia agradecido o ruivo, já Iori sentiu que havia algo mais do que apenas gratidão, ele percebeu que havia mudado, que já não era esse tipo frio que odiava qualquer pessoa, e percebeu com tristeza que temos de estar em um dia ruim para perceber as pessoas que se importam conosco.

Apesar de ter gasto grande parte do dia em um hospital, Leona parecia estar num excelente dia e a um bom tempo não sorrir, e a muito tempo não conversava com alguém, e ainda melhor, nesse dia alguém lhe disse que era valiosa ou ela tinha entendido assim. Foi um dos melhores dias que tinha passado, e ela queria ter mais dias como este.

Ela entrou em casa e percebeu que era necessário ficar, pois tinha pensado no dia anterior.

-- Eu não estou feliz de ter ficado em casa, estou feliz ter passado o dia em um hospital, tenho o prazer ter passado o dia com Iori.

continua...


	3. A última luta

Cap.3:A última luta.

3 dias se passaram desde que Iori deu alta hospitalar, e a verdade é que ele havia começado a se sentir muito bem. Apesar do fato de que não teve uma longa vida, ele teve de sentir muito bem. A única coisa que não foi compreendido, por que razão uma garota não saia de sua mente, alguém que quase morreu, não poderia retirar de sua mente, mas isso não lhe era um incomodado,sua mente só via a imagem de uma garota,que por sinal ele a achava linda. Ele tinha passado um longo tempo com ela e ele percebeu que ela era especial para ele, aparentemente, começou a sentir algo mais do que apenas uma amizade.

Tudo parecia ir bem, não tinha nada o incomodando ... até agora. Iori estava caminhando pela rua quando ele encontra alguém que teve problemas com ele no passado, esse era Kyo Kusanagi, a última pessoa que ele queria ver.

-- Ora, Ora, olhe quem deixou o hospital vivo, eu acreditava que você estivesse morto, o que é uma pena ver alguém como você tenha sobrevivido.

-- O que o você deseja Kusanagi, neste momento não estou com humor para ver alguém como você.

-- Naturalmente, é importante dizer que, todos os que sabem que morreram logo,ficam sem humor. Suas chamas não lhe adiantam mais, e sua família está morta.

-- Que diabo! Como você descobriu?

-- Eu tenho meus contatos, seu clã começou a se extinguir, e sua irmã morreu junto com esse seu clã, então ...

Kyo não pode terminar a frase, porque tinha sido pego por Iori pelo pescoço. Kyo não podia respirar.

-- Te proibo de mencionar a minha irmã. Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Então quer luta? Uma luta você terá.

No final ele arremeça Kyo que cai de costas no chão.

-- COF COF ... bem ... vamos começar.

Kyo inflamado seus dois punhos, Iori ia também fazer isso, mas se recordou que o suas chamas eram negras, não poderia machucar ninguém. Kyo tenta atingir o rosto de Iori, mas é interrompido o golpe. Em seguida Iori percebeu que suas chamas não poderia prejudicar ninguém, mas podia se proteger. Kyo começa a atirar bolas de fogo,Iori consegue se defender graças às suas chamas.

-- Suas chamas não podem me ferir, e eu não posso atacar você, vamos lutar com os punhos limpos!

-- Como você quiser.

Tendo dito isso, os dois lutadores apagaram suas chamas e começaram a lutar. Kyo deu um pontapé no estômago de Iori, que acabou o derrubando, mas Kyo recebeu um outro chute de Iori, mas no rosto, que ele foi incapaz de parar. Como poderia ser, Iori ergue e golpeia Kyo com um soco, mas Iori não consegue, pois Kyo conseguiu se esquivar. Imediatamente o ruivo o rola na direção de Kyo e lhe da um chute bem no pescoço do pescoço, e outro no estômago. Kyo cuspiu um pouco de sangue, mas antes de cair, Kyo consegue dar-lhe um pontapé na perna e direita de Iori, ambos caem no chão. Com grande agilidade, Iori e Kyo ficam de pé um de frente para o outro.

-- Bem, creio que esta será a última batalha entre nós dois, porque só sobrevivera um de nos dois.

-- Se dos dois vai viver e o outro vai morrer aqui.

-- É isso que irá acontecer.

Dito isto, os lutadores continuaram sua luta. Iori no decorrer da luta da um pontapé em Kyo bem na face de seu adversário. Como poderia deixar assim, Kyo fica em pé e observava que Iori foi ganhando força, então Kyo começou a correr na direção de Iori ele da um soco,mas ele erra de proposito, ele se vira rapidamente e o cabeçeia jogando-o para trás. Iori percebeu que sua boca estava sangrando, mas mesmo assim ele coninuo a lutar. Kyo pensa que não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, e começou a lhe bater, mas Iori consegue lhe empurrar contra a parede, mas Kyo se lembra de um detalhe.

-- Opa, agora eu percebi uma coisa. Embora me mate, como isso ira te servir?, A sua família está morta e em breve você tambem morrera, você não tem ninguém com você agora, esta por si só, de que servirá se você me matar?

Após esse banho de água fria, Iori enfurecido, pressiona seus punhos e começa a pensar como Kyo pode pensar coisas tão baixas assim, então Iori o lança no alto e num mortal para trás o ruivo o atinge no estômago, Iori se prepara para o último golpe.

-- Pode ate ter razão, mas enquanto eu me sentir vivo presente é algo importate para mim como esse nosso confronto e as pessoas que se importam conosco. Se dispeça de sua vida agora e feche seus olhos, porque é última vez que você vai ser realmente alguma coisa, depois que eu arracar a sua cabeça da sua coluna vertebral.

Dito isto Kyo fecha os olhos, pois já não tinha energia suficiente para se mover. Iori da um chute no queixo de Kyo quase quebrando o pescoço dele. Tudo estava pronto, Iori estava prestes a matar Kyo estava prestes a realizar a sua missão, mas até que ele sentiu alguém o abraçando e lhe sussurrando em seu ouvido, para que não fizesse isso.

-- Não faça isso, não vale a pena fazer algo assim. Isso não melhorará a sua situação agora.

Iori não sabia que pessoa era, mas ao se virar ele viu uma garota de cabelo azul. Esta era Leona, ela foi impedir Iori de matar Kyo. Iori saiu junto com Leona de lá. Kyo quando abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que Iori já não estava lá, não entendeu porque o ruivo não o matou,então Kyo se levanta e desaparece no beco.

Entretanto, em um estacionamento perto do local Iori e Leona conversam sobre o que aconteceu.

-- Creio eu que não poderia evitar de ficar irritado e, em seguida, Kyo disse tantas coisas ruins sobre a minha família e tudo o que eu tinha passado. Por um momento pensei que se eu o mata-se, talvez a minha maldição fosse embora.

-- Matar Kyo não iria prolongar a sua vida.-Disse Leona enquanto sarava as feridas de Iori.-- Penso que mais do que mata-lo era só o ódio que você sente de muitas pessoas, só isso.

-- Obrigado.

-- Pelo quê?

-- Por me impedir de matar o Kusanagi. Penso que nesse momento não pensava em mais nada só em "realizar a missão que eu nasce".

-- É muito razoável o que você pensou, mas penso que há mais do que isso.

-- O que você quer dizer?

-- Bom é que você disse que agora que sua irmã tinha morrido, você ficou triste com isso. Talvez você apenas tenha pensado nisso, agora você deve pensar nas pessoas que se importam com você agora.

-- Como quem?

Após ouvir isso, Leona começou a corar e a gaguejar.

-- Bem ... como ... eu. Passámos tantas coisas que ... eu meresso. Você não me considera como parte de você?

Iori apenas tenta reparar, pelo menos um pouco, o seu erro.

-- Lamento que tenha me esquecido de você. Agora você é a única pessoa presente no momento para mim, ninguém mais tinha ficado assim ao meu lado, obrigado, estou muito melhor agora. Perdoe-me por não me lembrar daquele momento, creio que se ele tivesse feito isso desde o início, nenhum de nos teria sofrido assim, agora eu perceber como eu sou ingénuo, obrigado Leona, como você disse que você agora é uma grande parte da minha vida.

Acabando de dizer isto, entre eles formaram um silêncio e não sabiam no que pensar, sobretudo Leona, e ela então quebra o silêncio.

-- Pois bem, penso que é hora de ir para casa, já esta ficando tarde.

Nessa altura, Iori e Leona começaram a caminhar juntos até a casa dela.

-- Obrigado por me acompanhar.

-- Não há de que, espero que possamos nos ver um outro dia.

-- Sim, seria bom.

Dito isto, Iori e Leona se despediram com um beijo (muito perto do cantoda boca). Iori se foi e Leona entrou em sua casa, ai ela começou a pensar em muitas coisas. Naquele momento ela percebeu que sentia algo mais do que uma bela amizade para com o ruivo, bem mais diferente.

Entretanto Iori chegou ao seu apartamento e foi direto para o seu quarto onde ele percebeu que o seu telefone estava tocando, mas será que poderiam ser más noticias? Soou assim para Iori. Com um pouco de medo ele vai ate o telefone e percebi que não era nada de mais, na verdade era uma coisa muito boa, porque era uma ligação de seu primo Yuuga. Iori ficou quase 2 horas no telefone falando com Yuuga, a quem ele falou de Leona e tudo o que ele sentia por ela. Após ter falado com seu primo, ele percebeu que sua vida estava melhor do que nunca, que já não havia mais problemas e agora, pela primeira vez na a vida tem um significado, algo como o amor.

FIM


End file.
